Emmerdale in 2013
2013 was Emmerdale's 42nd year. At the start of the year the producer Stuart Blackburn was still in charge of the programme, though Kate Oates took over the role from Episode 6518/6519 (4th April 2013) onwards. 298 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Brenda Walker being diagnosed with a brain tumour, Jai Sharma secretly being the father of Rachel Breckle's son Archie, Rhona Goskirk's painkiller addiction, Declan Macey's downfall at Home Farm, Laurel Thomas's carjacking, Cameron Murray's murdering spree resulting in Debbie and Chas Dingle being held hostage in The Woolpack and the love triangle involving David Metcalfe, Alicia Harding and Priya Sharma. Departures for the year included Gennie Walker at the hands of Cameron Murray after she discovered he was responsible for the murder of Carl King. Her husband Nikhil Sharma and daughter Molly Sharma moved to Canada soon afterwards. Amy Wyatt also fleed the village after regaining contact with her son Kyle Wyatt, whom she had given up for adoption two years previously, and almost abducting him. While, behind the scenes, after thirty-one years of playing Alan Turner, Richard Thorp passed away on 22nd May and was written out of the show in October, prompting a fleeting return from on-screen daughter Steph Stokes played by Lorraine Chase for his on-screen funeral. The cast and crew also had reason to celebrate when for the first time in the show's history, Emmerdale received the 'Best Soap' award at the Inside Soap Awards. Episodes Main Cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Main Street [[Mulberry Cottage|'Mulberry Cottage']] - Steve Harland , Bernice Blackstock & Gabby Thomas (until September), Ashley Thomas (until October). Debbie Dingle , Sarah Sugden , Jack Sugden JR (from October) Charity Sharma & Noah Sharma (from November) Declan Macey (from December) The Grange - Vacant The Woolpack - 'Diane Sugden , Chas Dingle & Cameon Murrary (until August) [[Woodbine Cottage|'Woodbine Cottage]]' - 'Edna Birch , Sandy Thomas , Ashley Thomas (from October) Harriet Finch (from December) Tug Ghyll - Debbie Dingle , Sarah Sugden , Jack Sugden JR (until October) Cameron Murray (from August and until September ) Katie Addyman (from November) [[Dale Head|'Dale Head']] - Dan Spencer , Kerry Wyatt (from May), Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope (until September) Mill Cottage - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King . Thomas King (from January and until April) [[Dale View|'Dale View']] - Andy Sugden , Katie Macey (from June and until August) Kerry Wyatt (until May) [[Connelton View|'Connelton View']] - Brenda Walker , Rodney Blackstock ,Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope (from September) Awards and Nominations National Television Awards * Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Liam Fox (Nominee) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Sexiest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) * Sexiest Female: Natalie Anderson (Nominee) * Villain of the Year: Dominic Power (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Best Young Performance: Eden Taylor-Draper (Winner) * Spectacular Scene of the Year: Cain Dingle's clifftop rescue of Zak Dingle (Nominee) * Best On-Screen Partnership: Lucy Pargeter and Dominic Power (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Laura Norton (Nominee) * Best Exit: Tom Lister (Nominee) * Best Dramatic Performance: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Zak's depression (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: 'Emmerdale Live' (Winner) Inside Soap Awards * Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Lesley Dunlop (Nominee) * Best Bad Boy: Dominic Power (Winner) * Funniest Female: Laura Norton (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Laura Norton (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Eden Taylor-Draper (Nominee) * Sexiest Female: Natalie Anderson (Nominee) * Sexiest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Cameron's killer cover-up (Winner) * Outstanding Achievement: Emmerdale - 40th anniversary live episode (Episode 6371/6372 (17th October 2012)) * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) TV Choice Awards *Soap Moment of the Year: Cameron's siege (Winner) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2013